There are a multitude of deck drainage systems designed to catch liquids and solids which pass through spacing of deck boards. All of these systems, however, do not allow air and gases to circulate between a cavity formed by the deck and the deck drainage systems. By not allowing gases to circulate, moisture collects within the cavity and enables mold, fungus, and bacteria to grow, as well as potentially leading to rotting of the deck structure.
There exists a need in the art for a deck drainage system that includes a venting system that enables gases to circulate between the cavity and ambient. In addition, the venting system should prevent liquids and solids from falling into the space beneath the deck or other elevated platform.